Liar
by Jazyrha
Summary: I'm waiting for you here, Kakashi, but I know you're not coming back. You're a liar Kakashi... Nothing more... [Sakura's thoughts as she waits for Kakashi to return form a deadly mission] RxR!


_**Liar**_

_He's__ not coming back anymore. He's not coming back anymore._

The rain poured, poured down on her, as she stood under the cherry tree, without leaves, without blossoms. Cold and gray, she stood under a pouring sky, her hair clinging to her face, her clothes dirty and wet. But she continued waiting here, under the cherry tree where he told her he loved her.

_He's not coming back anymore._

Her chest moved heavy, up and down, up and down, up and… But the air wasn't coming. She couldn't breath. The sound of her loud gasps and her pain was the only thing she heard.

And the rain poured, poured down on her.

_I left him. He's not coming back anymore. I left him…_

She could still remember. She could still feel the pain, even when days, nights, seasons passed. And everyday she died a little more. Every night she cried a little less, because her tears started to dry up. Every rain drop she shouted a little softer, because he wouldn't hear anyway.

_He's not coming back anymore. And that's my fault. _

* * *

"Go! Don't wait for me! Go Sakura-chan! Go!" he screamed, as his kunai cut another muscle of an enemy. 

"Not without you!" she screamed back. "We're a team... and, and, I... I..."

"Don't" he interrupted her. "Don't you dare and say it, Sakura-chan..."

"But- but-" she protested, her eyes full of mindless pain.

"Don't say goodbye" he said, screaming as he got hit as well.

"SENSEEEEEEEEEEI" she screamed as she felt someone grabbing her wrist. "KAKASHIIIIIIII"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled: "this is not goodbye Sakura-chan. See you in Konoha"

"KAKASHI" it resounded one last time trough the blood coloured woods before Sasuke pulled her away from the fight.

"Kakashi..."

* * *

_Liar!_

It was goodbye. It was goodbye back then. Crying, breaking, shaking, dying. That was their goodbye.

_You're not coming back anymore. Liar..._

And she knew, as her heart broke a little more, she couldn't blame him. It was wrong to blame him, when all he did was saving her.

_Liar._

He didn't save anyone. Yes, he saved her body, but the day he died, her heart died too. He couldn't save her by sacrificing his life. Because there was no her, without a him. Her heart beat for nothing now, only as a lifeless automatic. She was already dead.

_You're not coming back anymore..._

And now, the rain poured down her, as the tears she couldn't cry anymore. Her soaked body felt just as numb as her heart, beating for no reason at all. Her once shining, burning, beautiful green eyes now stared off in the distance, filled with dried up tears, filled with pain.

_Everything you said... was a lie..._

* * *

"I'm scared..." a pink haired girl cried, "what if it goes wrong, Kakashi-kun... what if, what if..." 

"Don't worry about a thing, Sakura-chan" he carressed her arms, "there won't go anything wrong. And after the mission, we'll head home together."

"Promise me" her little shoulders shook up and down as she hid her head in his arms, "promise me we'll be safe."

"I promise Sakura-chan"

* * *

_Liar!_

He promised, but he didn't. He left her behind, screaming, crying, dying. He broke all his promises. All his words, they were nothing more than lies. He promised her the world, he promised her that after this mission they'd marry. He swore his love would never end, he promised her all the promises she ever wished to hear.

But now she stood here, soaked, all alone.

_In health or in sickness_

He promised so much.

_For richer or poorer._

Remembering those words, made her loose that tiny amount of courage she still had fade away. Opening her mouth to scream the words that never left her mouth, fighting an useless fight, because she lost the strenght to life on, she stood in the rain.

_Until death us do part._

And she knew that day was now. She knew the day he tried to protect her, to life up his promises, the day was they left each other. It was their end, even when he said it wasn't. She never thought the day would come so soon, and now it was here, surrounding her every single second of her life, she wished she could just die.

* * *

"'Til death do us part?" she sounded scared.

"Iie, that's way too early. You know, Sakura-chan, I will love you untill you don't love me back anymore. I'll love you until you hate me. And I hope, that day is far beyond me dead" and he smiled, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_Liar! You left me behind! Even when I loved you, even when I loved you so much, you died anyway! Liar!_

And the rain poured down on the broken girl.

_Loved? _

Emerald green eyes filled with tears.

_Do I hate you now?..._

Pale hands clenched in fist.

_I still love you._

And she engraved his name in her bleeding heart, as what was left of her crumbled down.

_But it doesn't matter. Even when I love you, you won't coming back anymore._

And once again, she continued waiting.

_Who's the liar now? _

_

* * *

_

Okay... I'm just sadistic. In my previous story (Last for ever) Sakura died, and now Kakashi did! Noooo! For ever one who can't follow:

They had a relation before

They were about to get married

They went on a mission

Kakashi died protecting her

Sakura stand and wait for him, because somewhere she still hoped he came back.

Oh, and the last 'who's the liar now?' is meant for Sakura, because she tells herself she loves him, but she had no faith of him returning, even though she promised she would.

Pls review!


End file.
